okamifandomcom-20200223-history
Oni Island
Oni Island is an island which Amaterasu explores just into the sea of North Ryoshima Coast. It is home to Ninetails. Oni Island's volcanic chamber and mountainside fissures give it the frightening visage of a demon, and hidden inside the island is Ninetails' castle. Description Oni Island is a demonic island that exists in a location for a single day at a time, disappearing at sunset. It is home to Ninetails, a major demon lord. Oni Island has a barrier around it which can only be broken by the Water Dragon, but is later broken by Otohime. Oni Island features many puzzles and games, in the "Labyrinth of Torment". Some of these games include races with Tobi. When Ninetails is defeated, the island disintegrates into sakura petals and fades away. Ninetails' Arena Ninetails lurks in the sky above Oni Island and appears when Amaterasu fills the missing stars on a dark constellation. It appears to be a wooden rooftop, but during the fight, it takes on an illusion of a mockery of the godly plain where Amaterasu converses with the Celestial Brush gods. In the second half of the battle, this is revealed to be an illusion and the roof takes its normal appearance again. The roof is similar to an altar and has a marking similar to a sun on it. Fish statues at the sides of the arena and flaming torches provide fire, so Inferno can be used, but is useless. Games and Puzzles Labyrinth of Torment The Labyrinth of Torment features many "games". Some of these are races with Tobi, others involve deadly weapons or mazes. 1st Race Just run through the gate. Amaterasu might need to increase her speed before the race starts, so dash/headbutt before starting the race. 2nd Race Jump across the platforms to the other end of the room, taking care to not fall in the pit of spikes below. Tobi moves slightly slower in this race. If Amaterasu fails the first time, don't fret, because if she keeps dying in this race, the platforms move closer together, which causes this race to get progressively easier, up to the point where she can just run across all the platforms without jumping. 3rd Race Jump across the platforms to get to the other side. Use Catwalk if Amaterasu falls. 4th Race Jump over the moving saws, then dash through the finish gate. Increase Amaterasu's speed before starting. 5th Race This is one of the harder ones. Dash through the little gaps between the saws, then jump up the stairs. Veil of Mist, however, does not slow down the saws. 6th Race Dash across the room and defeat the demons that appear. Be quick, because Tobi moves towards the finish as Amaterasu fights, albeit slower than normal. 7th Race Rush across the spikes closing in from the side walls and Cherry Bomb the crack in the wall. 8th Race Run across the Thunder Platforms with the help of a Thunder Key, and use Veil of Mist on the Blocking Spider. Rush up the stairs, jumping to avoid the hidden bamboo spikes at the base of the staircases. Final Race Cherry Bomb the cracked wall before the race. Then Amaterasu can use Vine to get herself through the gate. It is also possible to double-jump to get to the ledge on the right with the jars on it, then run along the ledge to the other side. Once Amaterasu have completed this race, Tobi will die. Miscellaneous Laser Samurai Power Slash the statues to temporarily stop the lasers, or use Veil of Mist. Run across the tracks to the little platform, and try to get to the other side. Sliding Doors of Hell This is not a race against Tobi, instead it is a maze. Move through the doors until Amaterasu finds the exit. Various doors lead to treasures or dead ends, but only one route leads to the exit. Some of the walls have holes that she can go through, and the exit wall needs to be destroyed with Cherry Bomb. If Amaterasu wants to obtain all the treasures, look at this map. Residents *Ninetails *Tobi Obtained items Biteable items *Thunder Keys Celestial Brush techniques *Thunderstorm Divine Instruments *Blade of Kusanagi Trivia *In Japanese folklore, an Oni is either a demon, ogre or troll. *Oni Island is based on Onigashima, an island full of Oni that the folk tale character Momotaro visits. *If Amaterasu rides Orca to approach Oni Island before the barrier breaks, the sea will turn dark as she approaches it and eventually she will hit an invisible wall (the barrier) and can't progress. *The altar atop Oni Island cannot be seen from the outside, suggesting that Oni Island is more like a volcano, with larger "peaks" surrounding the lava-filled dip in the center. Gallery Oni cursed.jpg|Oni Island's barrier. Oni pure.jpg|Oni Island disintegrating into flower petals after the defeat of Ninetails. oni_int.jpg|The interior of Oni Island. oni_concept.jpg|Oni island concept art. oni_hall.jpg|Concept art of the dungeon's interior. oni_stat.jpg|Concept art of the statue. D56wU3HU8AEKizQ.png D56wcPdU0AADO-N.png D56wcPoUUAAAvgE.png Category:Locations